


Silence

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [20]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, S02E07
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Ce serait si facile...Ce serait terrible...





	

Ce serait si facile. Il ne voit plus. Il ne me voit plus. Il ne sait pas si je suis là ou pas. Ce serait si facile. Il ne verrait même pas venir l’attaque. Je pourrais le dévorer. Ça ne prendrait qu’un instant et comme ça, j’aurais le carnet.

.

« Nyanko-sensei. »

.

Ce serait terrible. C’est ce que j’ai pensé à ce moment-là. Ne plus voir. Ce serait terrible. Et ça l’est. Je ne vois plus. Nyanko-sensei s’est transformé et je ne le vois pas.

Je l’appelle.

Silence.

Soudain, mes cheveux se soulèvent. Un coup de vent ?

Silence.

Je ferme les yeux. J’ai envie de pleurer.

« Je suis là. »

Je ne vois plus mais j’entends. Je sens. Il est toujours là. Je me retourne et j’enfouis mon visage dans une fourrure blanche que je ne peux voir pour le moment afin de cacher mes larmes

J’entends à nouveau sa voix.

« Idiot, va. »


End file.
